Home Sweet Home
by Nyanmu
Summary: Aku benci dengan tetanggaku yang ramah, aku benci terus menerus dibentak oleh appaku, dan aku benci Jongin. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang ... aku merindukan semuanya. "Appa … aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku … di Seoul"/"Lakukan sesukamu"/"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul"/"Aku memang tak berniat memberitahumu"/ It's KaiHun! GS! ONESHOOT!


**.**

 **.**

 **Home Sweet Home**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **[KaiHun]**

 **Other Cast : Huang Zitao**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, Family, Humor**

 **Rated : K**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd | PERILAKU TAK TERPUJI JANGAN DITIRU**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Inspired by Korean Drama : Reply 1997 and M/V The Art : The Light**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Tulisan bercetak miring (italic) adalah masa lalu atau** _ **flashback**_

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melirik arlojiku. Kenapa busnya lama sekali?

Aku berdecak lidah dan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku tak sabaran. Aku kembali melirik arlojiku, kemudian aku melirik sekelilingku.

 _Ini terminal bus, tapi kenapa busnya sepi sekali? Aigoo …_

Tak lama, bus tujuanku datang. Huh! Lama sekali. Aku segera masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk. Kalau tadi menunggunya lama, pasti sekarang berangkatnya lama juga.

Aku menghembuskan napas kecil dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada kaca bus. Aku memandangi orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang memasuki beberapa bus yang baru sampai–sesuai tujuan mereka.

Perlahan, pikiranku melayang. Melayang jauh memikirkan seorang pria paruh baya di sebuah desa. _Sedang apa dia? Apa dia merindukanku? Apa aku akan dimarahi lagi? Apa dia sehat?_

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan muncul di dalam benakku. Aku menghambuskan napas beratku dan menatap langit. Setelah sekian lama aku tidak pulang ke _rumah_ , akhirnya aku memberanikan diri _pulang._

' _Appa … Bagaimana kabarmu?'_

Pandanganku menerawang jauh ke atas. Mengingat kembali beberapa kejadian yang membuatku meninggalkan _rumah_ ku dan mencari _rumah_ baru di kota Seoul ini.

.

.

Saat itu, aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama di daerahku. Dulu aku adalah sosok yang sulit untuk berinteraksi. Sangat sulit, jadi aku hanya memiliki sedikit teman.

Lebih tepatnya hanya _satu_ teman. Itu pun karena kami bertetangga.

" _Sehun, baru pulang sekolah?"_

 _Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku bingung harus bersikap apa selain tersenyum dan mengangguk–aku tidak pandai berinteraksi._

" _Sehun! Kemarilah, ini belanjaan ibumu, dia melupakannya lagi", panggil seorang wanita dengan celemek–Kang ahjuma, ia memiliki toko sayur._

 _Aku menghampiri tokonya, mengambil belanjaan ummaku yang tertinggal. "Titip salam untuk ibumu, ne"_

 _Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju rumahku. Kenapa rumahku terletak di paling ujung jalan ini? Bukannya aku tidak suka keramahan orang-orang di sini–_

– _Hanya saja aku sedikit risih._

Ha ha. Aku terkekeh kecil. _Risih_ selalu menjadi alasanku tidak menyukai orang-orang di sekitar rumahku. Mereka terlalu ramah. Jadi aku jarang menyapa mereka. Aku hanya menyapa mereka jika mereka menyapaku terlebih dahulu.

Haaaah. Aku ingin tertawa memikirkan betapa kikuknya aku setiap kali bertemu tetanggaku.

 _Aku melepas sepatuku, menaruhnya di rak sepatu dengan rapi dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perlahan._

" _Umma … umma melupakan belanjaan umma lagi, ya", teriakku._

 _Aku menaruh sekantung plastic besar–yang beratnya luar biasa di atas meja makan._

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

" _Benarkah? Aigoo", ummaku turun dari lantai dua dengan tergesa._

 _Aku terkekeh melihat kelakuan ummaku ini. Dia memang pelupa. Ummaku terkenal pelupa di daerah ini._

" _Umma, mana appa?", tanyaku pada ummaku yang tengah mengecek kantung plastic belanjaannya yang kelupaan tadi._

" _Sedang membersihkan kebun belakang bersama Jongin", ucap umma._

Jongin? Betul juga … bagaimana kabar anak itu? Aku selalu kesal dengan Jongin.

Jongin selalu merebut perhatian appaku. Aku tahu Jongin itu anak yatim piatu–bersama kakaknya, Jongdae.

Tapi apa karena mereka yatim piatu dapat membuat appaku selalu ramah di hadapan mereka? Sedangkan di hadapanku?! Arrggghh–Appa selalu saja memarahiku.

Walau pun aku kesal dengan Jongin, aku tidak akan berniat membunuhnya. Mereka berdua–Jongin dan Jongdae sudah kuanggap saudara sendiri.

" _Sehun! Panggil appamu untuk makan siang", teriak umma dari dalam dapur._

 _Aku berlari kearah dapur dan mencomot satu potong buah semangka. "Oke", jawabku berjalan menuju kebun belakang._

" _Appa! Jongin! Sekarang waktunya makan siang", ucapku sambil menggigit buah semangka yang kupegang._

 _Appa melirikku malas dan melepas alat berkebunnya. Jongin melepas selang air yang ia pegang dan mematikan keran airnya. Appa berjalan lebih dulu dari pada Jongin._

" _Sudah berapa kali appa katakan! Jangan makan sambil berdiri! Kau tak mendengarkan appamu?!", bentak appa tepat di depan wajahku._

 _Aku mundur selangkah dan menundukkan wajahku. "Aku dengar …", gumamku._

 _Kemudian appa berlalu mengacuhkanku yang menunduk dalam. "Lain kali dengarkan aboji jika menasehatimu", ucap Jongin saat melewatiku._

Cih! Aku tahu maksudnya baik, tapi nada bicaranya itu sangat mengesalkan! Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas di otakku! Kim Sialan Jongin!

" _Hanya Jongin? Kau tidak memanggil Jongdae?", tanya ummaku saat aku kembali ke dapur._

 _Aku mendesah kecil. Aku berjalan keluar rumah, meloncati sebuah tembok kecil yang membatasi rumahku dan rumah Kim Jong bersaudara. Tinggi tembok itu hanya sebatas pinggangku saja._

" _Kau itu anak gadis! Jangan loncat-loncat tembok!", teriak appaku dari dapur._

 _Aku lupa kalau jendela dapur langsung mengarah ke halaman depan rumahku. Aku hanya diam dan kembali berjalan._

" _Oppa! Oppa! Ayo makan siang!", teriakku dengan nada malas._

 _Cklek!_

" _Sehun? Apa ummamu mengajakku dan Jongin makan siang bersama lagi? Tapi aku sudah memasak makan siang", ucap Jongdae oppa dengan sendok nasi di tangan kirinya._

 _Aku melirik ke rumahku. "Umma! Jongdae oppa sudah memasak makan siang, bagaimana?", tanyaku._

" _Anak sialan! Jangan berteriak!", teriak appaku dari jendela dapur._

 _Wajahnya sangat sangar. Aku jadi takut, akhirnya aku bersembunyi di balik punggung Jongdae oppa._

" _Begitu begitu dia putrimu …", bela ummaku._

 _Oh umma! I Love You So Much!_

" _A-Aboji", ucap Jongdae membungkuk dalam._

" _Jongdae-ya, mari makan siang bersama", ajak appaku dengan ramah._

 _Tuh kan, appa itu sangat ramah kepada Kim Jong bersaudara. Sedangkan padaku? Anak semata wayangnya? Garangnya minta ampun._

" _Aaa … tapi aku sudah memasak makan siang, aboji", ucap Jongdae kikuk._

" _Sudah … simpan saja itu untuk makan malam, sekarang makan sianglah bersama kami", ajak ummaku di belakang appa._

 _Jongdae oppa tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah", ucap Jongdae oppa masuk untuk menaruh sendok nasinya dan celemek yang ia pakai._

 _Aku hanya mengintip ke dalam. Padahal usia kami berbeda dua tahun, dia belum cukup dewasa. Tapi sudah menanggung beban rumah tangga–maksudku, mengurus Jongin._

Aku terkekeh kembali. Entah kenapa mengingat Kim Jong bersaudara membuatku ingin tertawa terus. Apalagi umma–

Aku mendadak lesu mengingat ummaku. Sudah sembilan tahun ummaku meninggal. Ini sungguh tak terasa. Selama Sembilan tahun ini juga aku belum sempat mengunjungi makamnya.

Aku menumpu daguku dengan tangan kananku dan kembali menatap langit.

" _Appa! Umma kemana?", teriakku dari lantai dua._

 _Pasalnya aku tidak melihat umma dari setengah jam lalu di rumah ini. Padahal ini hari libur. Biasanya umma selalu memasak kue di hari libur._

" _Pergi", jawab appa sambil membalik korannya ke halaman berikutnya._

" _Kemana?", tanyaku memasuki ruang tamu–tempat appa membaca Koran._

" _Reuni bersama teman-temannya", ucap appa santai._

 _Aku hanya manggut-manggut. Huh, aku bingung akan melakukan apa di hari libur tanpa umma. Sekarang sedang masa libur panjang untukku. Aku tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan._

" _Belajar sana, jangan main-main", ucap Appa saat aku hendak keluar dari ruang tamu._

 _Padaha aku selalu rajin belajar, mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas–bahkan di sekolah. Aku juga berprestasi, tapi kenapa appaku ini selalu menyuruhku belajar?! Aku sudah bosan belajar._

 _Tapi kalau aku tidak menuruti kata-kata appa, aku juga yang akan kena bentak. Jadi aku mendengus dan melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarku._

 _Aku membuka-buka buku yang menurutku menarik. Aku juga manusia yang butuh refreshing._

 _Tapi, buku yang kubaca sangat membosankan. Jadi aku tertidur sampai malam menjelang._

" _Hoooaaam … appa? Apa umma sudah pulang?", tanyaku setengah mengantuk menuruni anak tangga._

 _Aku berhenti di anak tangga terakhir. Aku melihat appa tengah menelfon seseorang._

" _Ne … ne, terima kasih"_

 _Appa menaruh gagang telfonnya, tatapannya terlihat kosong. "Siapa?", tanyaku._

" _Ummamu tidak pulang malam ini, sudah sana … tidur … besok kan pengumuman kelulusan", ucap appa berjalan menuju ruang keluarga._

 _Aku memandangi appaku._

Huh? Apa ini? Padahal belum apa-apa aku sudah menangis?

Aku menyeka air mataku yang mengalir. Selama ini appa keras kepadaku, tapi aku tahu … itu adalah cara lain appa untuk menyalurkan kasih sayangnya padaku.

 _Aku sangat gugup. Terlampau gugup. Hari ini hari pengumuman kelulusan. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Tapi aku masih belum memikirkan sekolah mana yang akan kupilih._

" _Hey, kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu di mana?", tanya teman sekelasku, Baekhyun._

 _Aku terdiam. "Mungkin hanya di sekitar sini saja, aku tidak mau jauh dari rumah", jawabku._

" _Oh, baiklah … kalau kau ingin bersekolah di kota–maksudku Seoul … ajak aku ya!"_

 _Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu"_

Haaah, Baekhyun … terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku menuntut ilmu di Seoul selama ini. Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi seorang penata rias artis sekarang.

"Permisi … boleh aku duduk di sini?", tanya seorang _yeoja_.

Aku menoleh. _Cantik_. "B-Boleh, tentu saja …", aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku.

 _Yeoja_ itu duduk dengan nyaman di sebelahku. "Umm … apa kau akan ke Busan juga?", tanya _yeoja_ itu.

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Ya, kau juga?", tanyaku.

"Yaaa … aku hanya akan mengunjungi halmoniku saja"

"Kau bukan orang Busan?", tanyaku.

"Bukan, orang tuaku orang Busan … tapi aku besar di Seoul", jelasnya.

Aku hanya manggut-manggut. "Apa sebentar lagi akan jalan?", tanyaku sambil melihat ke tempat duduk sang supir.

"Katanya sih sebentar lagi", ucap _yeoja_ di sebelahku.

Aku kembali duduk. Terlalu malas melihat lama-lama kursi sang supir. Aku melirik _yeoja_ di sebelahku.

"Apa kau masih sekolah?", tanyaku.

Yeoa itu menoleh dan mengangguk. "Berapa umurmu?", tanyaku.

"Baru dua belas tahun", balasnya.

Aku tercengang. Baru dua belas tahun setinggi ini? Bagaimana bisa?! Aku saja yang sudah bekerja sebagai hakim muda tidak setinggi _yeoja_ ini.

"Siapa namamu?", tanyaku.

"Park Zitao", ucapnya.

Dia ini tinggi sekali, mengingatkanku akan seorang _namja_. Tunggu dulu! Dia bilang orang tuanya dari Busan? Mungkin aku mengenalnya.

"Tunggu … siapa nama orang tuamu?", tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Umm … Appaku Park Chanyeol dan ummaku Park Baekhyun", ucapnya sedikit takut.

Tuh kan! Aku mengenalnya!

"Jadi Baekhyun sudah punya anak? Aku tidak mengetahuinya", ucapku terkejut.

"Kau mengenal ummaku?", tanya Zitao antusias.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu, dia temanku menuntut ilmu di Seoul, tapi kami berpisah sejak masuk kuliah … bagaimana kabar ummamu?", tanyaku dengan senyum terbaikku.

"Baik", ucap Zitao senang.

"Kenapa namamu seperti nama cina ya", gumamku.

"Oh itu … ummaku sangat suka dengan negeri Cina, appa bilang umma sampai mengamuk ingin memberiku nama Cina … tapi appa bilang tidak bagus … jadi namaku dicampur begitu saja–korea dan cina, aku yang memiliki nama ini jadi merasa aneh", jelas Zitao.

Aku terkekeh. "Walau pun begitu … itu adalah hal paling berharga yang diberikan oleh orang tuamu", nasehatku.

Zitao hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ahjuma bekerja sebagai apa?", tanya Zitao.

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Ahjuma? Aku dipanggil ahjuma? Oh tidak! Aku tak setua itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ahjuma", ucapku memincingkan mata padanya.

"Karena kau teman umma, tentu saja ahjuma", ucap Zitao enteng.

"Panggil unni saja, aku tidak setua itu dan aku belum menikah", ucapku.

"Baiklah … kau bekerja sebagai apa unni?", tanya Zitao sedikit diimutkan.

Aku tahu ini sifat dari siapa. Dasar Byun Baekhyun–eh salah! Sekarang kan Park Baekhyun kkk~

Aku berdecak lidah. "Aku sebagai hakim", ucapku.

"Woah?! Benarkah? Apa kau sedang mengambil cuti?", tanya Zitao.

"Ya, aku ingin mengunjungi appaku", ucapku tersenyum kecut.

"Orang tuamu sendiri tidak mengunjungi Busan?", tanyaku.

"Mereka sedang sibuk, padahal sekarang liburan sekolah … jadi aku hanya pergi sendiri, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku pergi ke Busan sendirian", gerutu Zitao.

"Itu namanya anak mandiri", semangatku.

Zitao mendengus. Benar-benar, banyak sekali sifat Baekhyun yang turun kepada Zitao.

"Mereka akan menyusul tiga hari lagi", ucap Zitao bersedekap.

"Unni … busnya akan segera berangkat … aku selalu mabuk darat, jadi aku akan tidur saja … bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai", ucap Zitao.

Aigoo … sikap _bossy_ nya ini sangat aku kenal. Tentu saja ini dari si sialan Chanyeol. Ternyata anaknya lebih menyebalkan!

"Hm", aku berdeham dan menyamankan dudukku. Bus pun mulai bergerak.

Aku menengokkan kepalaku kearah kanan–memandangi jalanan melalui jendela. Pikiranku kembali berlabuh mengenang hal lampau.

" _Woah! Daebakk!", aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri._

 _Aku sangat senang bukan main. Aku adalah lulusan terbaik dengan nilai terbaik. Dengan ini aku dapat memasuki sekolah mana saja yang kumau tanpa bersusah payah._

 _Aku harus menunjukkan ini pada umma! Umma pasti senang. Kalau appa … dia pasti akan berkata, 'hanya segitu? Itu tidak membuat appa senang sama sekali'_

 _Aku selalu bingung dengan appa. Apa sih yang bisa membuatnya senang karenaku?_

 _Cklek!_

" _Aku pulang!", teriakku melepas sepatuku dengan terburu-buru._

" _Appa!", teriakku mencari appa di ruang keluarga._

" _Umma", teriakku mencari umma di dapur._

 _Kemana mereka? Rumah menjadi sangat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya._

" _Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!", itu suara Jongin. Kenapa dia berteriak dengan terburu?_

 _Cklek!  
_

" _Jongin, jangan berteriak, ada apa?", tanyaku masih mengenakan seragam._

" _Apa benar Yixing ahjuma … meninggal?", tanya Jongin dengan nada bergetar._

 _Aku mengerutkan keningku. Dia ingin bercanda? Ini tidak lucu._

Sangat tidak lucu. Aku tidak pernah mempercayaimu Jongin–

Tanpa sadar air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku tidak mempercayai ucapan Jongin yang mengatakan ummaku meninggal. Itu tidak lucu untuk sebuah lelucon.

" _Jongin … ini tidak lucu, aku tidak ingin sebuah lelucon seperti ini", dengusku._

" _hey! Aku tidak bercanda! Tadi pagi Jongdae hyung pergi bersama aboji dengan pakaian hitam, dia bilang ingin ke pemakaman Yixing ahjuma", jelas Jongin._

 _Aboji? Pergi bersama Jongdae?_

 _Aku menengok ke belakang. Melihat keadaan rumahku yang kosong. "Aku tidak suka dengan leluconmu! Pergi!"_

 _Brak!_

 _Aku membanting pintu. Berlari naik ke lantai atas. Menghempaskan diriku di atas kasur. Dan terdiam._

Aku tidak percaya–bahkan sampai sekarang. Umma meninggal disaat kelulusanku. Padahal umma yang paling semangat menantikan hasil ujianku dari pada aku.

Aku juga tidak percaya appa membohongiku. Saat appa menyuruhku tidur semalam sebelum pembagian hasil kelulusanku … ternyata appa ditelfon oleh polisi yang mengatakan bahwa umma meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Bus yang umma tumpangi ditabrak oleh sebuah truk besar. Nyawa umma tidak terselamatkan. Aku tentu saja sedih saat itu, sangat sedih. Selama ini, hanya umma yang selalu baik padaku–

Aku tidak tahu nasibku seperti apa jika aku terus tinggal bersama appa tanpa umma. Aku tidak ingin dimarahi terus tanpa ada yang membelaku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Seoul, meninggalkan Busan.

"Hiks …", tanpa sadar aku terisak.

"Ngghh … unni? Kenapa? Apa kau juga mabuk darat sepertiku? Kalau begitu unni tidur saja", ucap Zitao setengah sadar.

Aku menggeleng kecil dan mengusap air mataku. "Aku tidak apa, tidurlah", ucapku dengan suara kecil.

 _Cklek!_

 _Aku terbangun mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Aku melirik ke luar jendela kamarku. Hari telah senja. Aku berlari kecil kearah cermin. Mataku sedikit sembab._

 _Aku menghiraukannya dan segera bergenti baju. Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepada appa._

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

" _Appa … appa dari mana?", tanyaku dengan tatapan serius._

" _Kebun", jawab appa tanpa melirikku._

" _Kenapa ke kebun dengan pakaian serba hitam?", tanyaku sengit._

" _Kau berisik", dengus appaku dan duduk di depan televise._

" _Appa, kemana umma?", tanyaku sambil berdiri diambang pintu ruang keluarga._

" _Dia masih menginap"_

" _Appa …", lirihku._

" _Bagaimana nilaimu?", tanya appa mengalihkan pembicaraan._

" _Aku menjadi juara, seperti biasa … appa! jawab aku … dimana umma? Jawab yang sebenarnya", ucapku lirih._

" _Umma akan kembali, segera … katanya", ucap appa mengecil di akhir kalimat._

" _Kenapa …", air mataku sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku._

" _Kenapa appa berbohong", setetes air mata meluncur dari kelopak mataku._

 _Appa hanya diam. Matanya terfokus pada layar televise, namun pandangannya tampak kosong._

" _Kenapa appa tidak mengatakan bahwa umma telah tiada? Kenapa appa tidak mengatakannya langsung?", aku sudah menangis._

" _Siapa yang tiada", ucap appa dengan pandangan kosong._

" _Semuanya masih ada", lanjut appa._

" _Jangan berbohong padaku, appa", ucapku menangis dan berlari ke arah kamarku._

 _Aku menangis cukup lama. Benar-benar lama sebenarnya. Saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, aku turun ke lantai bawah._

 _Rumah ini lebih sepi tanpa kehadiran umma. Aku berjalan perlahan ke ruang televise. Di sana appa duduk di sebuah kursi goyang._

 _Padahal appa biasanya tidak suka duduk di kursi itu. Pandangan appa menerawang memandang bulan malam ini._

" _Appa …", lirihku._

 _Appa tak menjawab. Dia hanya aku tahu appa mendengarkan._

" _Appa … aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku …", ucapku menggantung._

" _Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti bersekolah", ucap appa ketus._

" _Bukan di Busan … tapi di Seoul", ucapku._

 _"Bersama Baekhyun", lanjutku._

 _Appa terdiam. Bahkan kursi goyang yang tadinya bergoyang pun ikut terdiam. Appa bangkit dari duduknya. Ia terlihat lelah dan berjalan ke kamar._

" _Lakukan sesukamu", ucap appa menutup pintu kamar._

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir kala mengingat perkataan apa _'lakukan sesukamu'_. Kupikir appa memang tak lagi sayang padaku. Kupikir appa mengusirku.

 _Aku benar-benar pergi ke Seoul bersama Baekhyun, berbekal uang tabunganku. Dan di Seoul, aku melakukan kerja part-time._

 _Beberapa minggu setelah aku berskeolah, seseorang menelfonku. Itu dari Jongin. Jongin tentu saja terkejut aku melanjutkan sekolah ke Seoul. Karena aku tak memberitahunya._

 _Tapi Jongin memberitahukanku sesuatu yang sangat membuatku terkejut. Ini mengenai appa–_

" _Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul"_

" _Aku memang tak berniat memberitahumu", dengusku._

 _Biarlah aku pergi! Appa tak menginginkanku! Dia lebih memilih Jongin dan Jongdae dari pada aku. Angkat saja mereka jadi anak appa, aku akan memulai hidup baru di Seoul._

" _Lalu kau tahu aku melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul dari siapa?", tanyaku sinis._

" _Aboji"_

" _Dia pasti berkata dengan senang kan? Sekarang kau sudah merasa menjadi anak kandungnya kan? It's good for you"_

" _Tidak, aboji … terlihat sangat sedih"_

" _Bisa berhenti berbohong padaku", kesalku._

" _Aku serius"_

 _Aku pun terdiam. Appa? Sedih? Karena apa? Karena aku?_

" _Aku bermain ke rumahmu sore ini, saat aku melihat aboji menyiram tanaman", jelas Jongin._

" _Lalu aku bertanya, 'Kemana Sehun? Rumahmu sepi sekali, aboji' … lalu aboji menjawab, 'Dia ke Seoul, melanjutkan sekolahnya' … dengan nada yang lembut … kupiki dia sangat kesepian, ditambah dengan ummamu yang sudah … tiada", suara Jongin mengecil di akhir kalimat._

" _Tapi appa berkata dengan ketus padaku 'lakukan saja sesukamu'", aku memainkan kabel telfon dengan gemas._

" _Haaah … aboji … selalu saja begitu, kurasa dia tidak terlalu terbuka padamu tapi terbuka padaku … aku jadi bingung", ucap Jongin._

" _Bukan kau saja yang bingung! Aku juga!", dengusku._

" _Aboji bahkan menyuruhku menyusulmu ke Seoul saking khawatirnya … tentu saja dia menyayangimu, ppaboya!", teriak Jongin._

" _Huh? Appa berkata begitu?", bingungku._

" _Tentu saja! Pantas saja aboji selalu memarahimu, kupikir karena nilaimu bagus otakmu juga bagus"_

" _Hey! Kau mengataiku?! Sialan kau!"_

" _Bahkan aboji menghabiskan waktu sorenya hanya duduk di kamarmu"_

 _Aku terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Jongin._

" _Aboji juga selalu memasak makanan kesukaanmu …"_

" _Aboji juga … memandangi fotomu di ruang makan setiap menjelang malam, dan kau masih berpikir appamu tidak menyayangimu?"_

 _Hatiku mencelos. Seakan sesuatu menohok ternggorokanku sangat dalam. Sehingga aku tidak dapat berkata-kata._

Dari sana, aku mengetahui bahwa aku salah menangkap artian dari sikap appa selama ini. Appa hanya menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara berbeda, itu saja.

Hanya saja, aku yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Sehingga aku hanya mengambil dalam sisi negatifnya. Aku tidak mengetahui bahwa appa–

–begitu–

–menyayangiku.

 _Setelah mendengar hal itu, sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pulang ke Busan. Tapi uangku tidak cukup untuk pulang, uangku hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhkanku di Seoul._

 _Jadi aku terus menjalani waktu di Seoul tanpa melepas ingatanku mengenai Busan._

Ketika aku merasa …

.

Risih dengan tetanggaku …

.

Kesal dengan Jongin dan Jongdae …

.

Benci pada appaku …

.

Dan sangat kehilangan ummaku …

.

Ternyata diam-diam, banyak yang mengkhawatirkanku dan menyayangiku.

Aku terkadang bingung dengan orang-orang di sekitarku yang tak henti-hentinya bersikap ramah padaku. Padahal aku tidak terlalu ramah pada mereka. Tapi mereka bisa bertahan di sekitarku.

Aku rasa … itulah _kekeluargaan._

Tapi …

.

 _Apakah tetanggaku masih ramah padaku sampai sekarang?_

 _._

 _Apa appa tetap akan membentakku saat bertemu nanti?_

 _._

 _Apa Jongin masih sama seperti dulu?_

 _._

 _Apa Jongdae oppa masih mengurus Jongin?_

 _._

 _Apa_ rumahku _masih sama seperti dulu?_

.

Aku tak tahu, aku pasti melewatkan banyak hal di _rumahku_.

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Aku melirik sekitar. Ternyata hari sudah sore. Aku melirik ke luar jendela. Sudah dekat! Sudah dekat Busan!

"Zitao! Zitao-ya! Bangun, kita hampir sampai", aku menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Zitao.

"Hnnghh? Sudah sampai?", tanya Zitao setengah mengantuk.

"Ya, bangunlah! Atau kau kutinggal", ucapku merapikan rambutku.

Aku masih memakai baju kerjaku. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada appa bahwa aku sukses. Jadi aku tak mengganti bajuku, setelah meminta cuti selama sebulan, aku langsung ke terminal bus.

Sebenarnya aku tidak diizinkan mengambil cuti. Tapi saat aku berkata, "Aku ingin mengunjungi appaku … aku ingin melihat keadaannya, dia di Busan"

Luhan–seseorang yang kumintai cuti berkata, "Yah … kalau mengenai appa … keluarga begitu … aku bisa bilang apa lagi, ambillah cutimu"

Haaah, aku bersyukur memiliki atasan seperti Luhan. Dia sangat ramah dan baik hati. Walau terkadang galak sih.

"Nah, Zitao … ayo turun", aku menyikut pelan lengan Zitao.

Zitao segera berdiri dan turun lebih dulu. Kemudian aku menyusul. Dari sini tidak banyak yang berubah. Aku harus berjalan masuk lebih dalam untuk sampai di wilayah rumahku.

"Kau akan langsung ke rumah halmonimu?", tanyaku pada Zitao.

Kediaman keluarga Byun dan Park berbeda arah dengan kediamanku. "Ya, tempatnya tak jauh kok", ucap Zitao berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya.

Aku hanya mengulum senyum dan mulai berjalan. Ternyata cukup melelahkan berjalan jauh dengan sepatuku ini.

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku kemari mengendarai mobilku sendiri. Tapi kalau sudah sampai di _rumah_ , aku harus memparkirkan mobilku di mana? Rumahku tidak memiliki garasi.

Aku terus berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan. Bahkan ini lebih jauh dari pada saat aku berjalan pulang sekolah.

Dan akhirnya, aku sampai di jalan ini. Jalan yang (dulu) sangat kubenci karena keramahan tetanggaku membuatku risih.

Rumahku ada diujung jalan ini. Aku harus melewati tetanggaku yang ramah ini lagi. _Tapi … apakah mereka masih seramah dulu?_

Aku tak tahu. Jadi aku hanya menggendikkan bahuku dan berjalan dengan santai melewati beberapa rumah.

Aku mengamati rumah-rumah tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang kosong, sepertinya sudah tidak dihuni lagi.

"Sehun …", panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh. Ternyata toko sayur milik Kang ahjuma masih ada. Aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Dia sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Kang ahjuma … annyeong", sapaku.

"Wah, ini benar-benar Sehun! Sudah lama sekali! Kau sudah bekerja ya", ucap Kang ahjuma senang.

"Yeobo! Yeobo! Yeobo! Kemarilah! Lihat Sehun kembali!", teriak Kang ahjuma.

Tak lama, Kang ahjussi keluar dengan tongkat di tangannya. "B-Benarkah ini Sehun?", tanya Kang ahjussi dengan suara bergetar.

Bergetar karena factor usia. Aku hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Ini aku, ahjussi …", ucapku memeluk Kang ahjussi.

"Waah … sudah sukses ya, kau ingin ke rumah?", tanya Kang ahjussi.

"Tentu", ucapku melepas pelukanku.

"Oh, kalau begitu … berikan ini pada appamu … dia selalu sendiri, walau ada Jongin dan Jongdae … tapi dia terlihat sedih", ucap Kang ahjuma memberiku satu kantung plastic buah melon kesukaan appa.

"Terima kasih, ahjuma … ahjussi", ucapku membungkuk dalam.

"Aku pergi dulu", pamitku lalu pergi.

"Sehun? Sehun! Ini benar Sehun?!", seseorang meneriakiku lagi.

"Ya! Dia Sehun! Sehun yang dulu pemalu itu!", teriak Kang ahjuma.

Aku tersenyum, mengobrol sebentar dengan beberapa tetangga yang memanggilku. Beberapa diantaranya terkejut, senang, bingung, dan lain-lain.

Aku tersenyum melihat ahjuma-ahjuma di sini menyambutku hangat. _Mereka tetap sama–tetap ramah_.

Aku rindu ini … aku rindu kehangatan ini.

"Cepatlah pulang, appamu pasti merindukanmu", ucap Yoon ahjuma.

Aku mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Tentu", ucapku melangkah menuju rumahku.

Tap!

Aku berhenti di depan rumahku. Hanya untuk memandangi rumahku yang sudah lama tak kulihat.

Cklek!

"Haish! Kemana anak itu? Tidak pulang-pul–Sehun?!", oh, itu Jongdae oppa.

"Hai oppa", sapaku berjalan menuju rumah Kim Jong bersaudara.

"Waah, kapan kau sampai", Jongdae oppa memelukku.

Aku balas memeluk. "Baru saja sampai", jawabku melepas pelukannya.

"Yeobo! Kecapnya habis! Bisa kau belikan di toko Kang ahjuma?!", teriak seorang _yeoja_ dari dalam rumah Kim Jong bersaudara.

"Siapa?", tanyaku bingung.

Jongdae oppa tersenyum malu-malu. "Istriku", ucap Jongdae oppa.

Aku hanya tersenyum manis mendengarnya. "Siapa namanya? Apa aku mengenalnya?", tanyaku dengan nada jahil.

"Ah, kau tidak mengenalnya … dia teman kantorku … Kau bisa memanggilnya umin unni", ucap Jongdae.

"Oooh, umin unni … kau sekarang bekerja dimana, oppa?", tanyaku.

"Aku dengan umin bekerja di pelayanan masyarakat … dekat sini", ucap Jongdae oppa.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jongin?", tanyaku.

"Dia … haaah, aku bingung … dia selalu pergi ke kebun miliknya di dekat bukit itu", Jongdae menunjuk sebuah bukit.

"Kebun apa?", tanyaku.

"Kopi dan teh", ucap Jongdae oppa.

"Ooh, suruh Jongin main ke rumahku kalau dia kembali ne … aku ingin melihat appa", pamitku langusng masuk ke rumah.

Cklek!

Aku membuka pintu rumah. Aku melepas sepatuku, menaruhnya di rak sepatu dengan rapi. Dari pintu masuk, rumahku ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Malah lebih bersih.

Apa appa yang membersihkannya?

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku masuk lebih dalam. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah ini selama Sembilan tahun. "Appa …", panggilku.

Aku menengok ke ruang televise. Mataku bertemu dengan sebuah mata yang kurindukan.

Appa tengah duduk di kursi goyangnya. Menengok kearahku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku tak bisa menahannya.

Aku berlari kecil kearah appaku, memeluknya dengan erat. Selama ini aku tak pernah memeluknya.

"Appa … Sehun pulang", lirihku sambil menangis.

Tanpa kuduga, appa membalas pelukanku. "Appa … kau makan dengan baik kan? Kau sehat kan?", tanyaku disela-sela tangisku.

Appa hanya mengangguk. Aku melapaskan pelukanku dan memandangi wajah appaku. Rambutnya sudah memutih, wajahnya sudah berkerut, dan tatapannya sangat teduh.

"Appa … lihat … aku sudah menjadi orang sukses, aku menjadi hakim muda", banggaku berdiri di hadapan appa setelah menyeka air mataku.

Appa tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya appa tersenyum karenaku. "Appa … aku ingin menyapa umma", ucapku berlutut di hadapan appa.

Setelah umma meninggal, aku memang langsung pergi ke Seoul. Jadi aku belum sempat mengunjungi pemakamannya.

Appa mengangguk. "Ambilkan tongkat appa", ucap appa.

Aku melirik sekitar. "Tongkat yang mana?", bingungku.

Aku berdiri dan mencari-cari. "Yang itu", appa menunjuk sebuah tongkat di sofa.

Aku mengambilkannya. "Ini appa", ucapku.

Appa mengambil tongkatnya dan mengernyit. "Ini bukan tongkatku, ya! Anak bodoh! Yang itu", bentak appaku.

Aku mendengus. Ternyata appa tetap tidak bisa lembut padaku. Aku mengambil tongkat lainnya yang berada tak jauh dari sofa.

"Kau selalu membentakku, mengataiku bodoh dan sialan … memangnya appa tidak bisa lembut padaku sekali saja", dengusku menyerahkan tongkat (sungguhan) milik appa.

Appa mengambil tongkatnya dan mulai berdiri. "Tidak bisa, kalau kau di perlakukan dengan baik … kau akan terlalu manja", ucap appa berjalan dengan susah payah menuju pintu keluar.

Aku tersenyum memandangi arah pergi appa. Memang begini cara appa memberiku kasih sayang. Lalu mau diapakan lagi? Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya …

Aku membantu appa untuk berjalan. Sesekali aku akan menggerutu karena appa salah jalan–maklum, orang tua.

Dan setiap kami salah jalan, appa akan menyalahkanku. Apa salahku?! Kenapa aku yang salah?! Aku kan tidak tahu jalan menuju pemakaman umma, tapi kenapa aku yang disalahkan?

"Kalau jalan jangan nyasar lagi … kau seperti ummamu saja", cibir appa.

Aku mendengus di belakang appa. Appa terus berjalan memasuki daerah pemakaman.

"Bukannya appa yang seperti umma", ejekku balik.

"Ya! Siapa yang mengajarimu mengejek orang tua! Dasar", gerutu appa.

"Tidak ada", gumamku mulai melangkah memasuki daerah pemakaman.

Appa membersihkan makam umma. Aku pun membantunya. Ternyata selama Sembilan tahun kutinggal, umma berada di sini …

"Hei Yixing … lihat anakmu ini … dia semakin berani melawanku", keluh appa pada makam umma.

Aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Dia sudah tumbuh besar tanpa kita … kau tak perlu khawatir melepasnya lagi, karena … dia sudah menjadi orang sukses", ucap appa tersenyum lembut.

"Umma … appa masih saja membentakku setelah aku pergi selama Sembilan tahun ini … marahi dia umma", ucapku pura-pura kesal.

"Sudah sudah … ummamu tidak akan mendengarkanmu, kau terlalu banyak dosa", ucap appa bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku memandangi appa yang berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman. "Umma … aku tahu appa selalu membentakku … tapi itu caranya menunjukkan kasih sayangnya, kan? Iya kan umma? Aku bersyukur appa ada untuk membentakku, memarahiku, dan menasehatiku … kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini", lirihku.

Ummaku yang sudah bersusah payah melahirkanku, membesarkanku, melatihku. Dan appaku yang memberiku pelajaran, membimbingku dari kesalahan, dan menegaskan yang benar.

Kalian orang tua yang hebat …

"Umma, aku pergi", ucapku tersenyum.

Aku menyusul appa. Sepertinya appa sudah mulai susah untuk berjalan. Jangan-jangan appa encok?

Aku menuntun appa untuk pulang. Kali ini kami tidak salah jalan. Aku menikmati semilir angin sore yang menyejukkan. Aku senang bisa berjalan-jalan di sore hari bersama appa.

"Hey, jangan melamun … perhatikan jalanmu! Nanti malam mau makan apa?", tanya appa dengan nada dikeraskan.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak, appa", ucapku.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja, kau bisa merusak dapur jika kau memasak", cibir appa.

Appaku ini, selalu saja meremehkanku. "Aku yang akan memasak", ucapku keukuh.

"Terserahmu saja", ucap appa mengalah.

Nah, akhirnya kami sampai di rumah. Aku segera mendudukkan appa di kursi meja makan. Aku mulai memakai celemek. Aku memandangi celemek yang kukenakan sejenak.

Umma biasanya memakai celemek ini. "Ya! Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau mau masak cepatlah memasak", peringat appa.

Aku menghela napas kecil kemudian mulai memasak. Selama Sembilan tahun hidup seorang diri membuatku menjadi mandiri.

"Appa, aku memasak sup … telur mata sapi … dan ayam goreng", ucapku menaruh satu per satu piring yang berisi lauk makan malam kami di atas meja makan.

"Benar-benar kau … kau ingin membuat appa mati?", bentak appa.

Aku tentu saja terkejut. "A-apa? Aku salah apa kali ini?", tanyaku bingung.

"Kau memasak sesuatu yang digoreng, berminyak … kau mau membuat appamu terkena stroke?", bentak appa.

Apa hubungan minyak dengan stroke coba?

"Mungkin … maksud appa kolestrol", gumamku takut.

"Yang jelas begitu! Masaklah makanan yang sehat!", bentak appa.

"Apa selama ini kau memakan hal seperti ini? Ini tidak sehat sama sekali!", bentak appa.

"T-Tapi kan ada sup", ucapku menunjuk sup yang kumasak.

"Kau benar-benar gila … memangnya enak hanya memakan nasi dan sup?", tanya appa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan memasakkan appa sesuatu yang tidak berminyak! Aku akan mengukusnya", ucapku berjalan kearah kompor.

Aku memasak telur rebus dan mengukus beberapa ekor ikan. Yah, ini tidak berminyak kan?

"Kau memasak lagi … ini jadi terlalu banyak …", gumam appa.

Oke, aku salah lagi-_-

"Panggil Jongin sana", suruh appa.

Aku mendesah kecil. "Kalau aku tinggal, nanti masakanku–"

Brak!

"Sehun! Aboji! Aboji! Sehun sudah kembal–"

Semuanya membeku. Termasuk seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan sangat keras. "Waah, Jongin … kau habis dari kebun? Mari makan malam bersama kami", ucap appa dengan lembutnya.

"Ne, makan malamlah bersama kami … aku yang memasaknya", ucapku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Kau pasti akan mengganggu hyungmu dengan istrinya jika makan malam dengan mereka … makan malam saja di sini, biarkan saja mereka", appa terkikik nista.

Aku baru pertama kalinya melihat appa terkikik seperti ini. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi Jongin dan appa.

Jongin berjalan kikuk ke meja makan. Jongin menarik sebuah kursi di hadapan appa. Tak lama, masakanku sudah matang dan aku duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Mari makan …", gumamku.

"Jongin-ah … kau sudah katakana hal _itu_ pada Sehun?", tanya appa.

Aku mengernyit bingung. _Itu?_ _Itu_ apa maksud mereka?

"Apa? Apa _itu_ yang kalian maksud?", bingungku.

"B-Bukan apa-apa", jawab Jongin dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Haiiish … katakana saja segera, Sehun itu _yeoja_ yang sangaaat tidak peka", gerutu appa menyendok nasinya ke mulutnya.

"Aboji, kan kita sudah membicarakan ini … biar aku yang mengurusnya", gerutu Jongin.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak dibantu, kau tidak akan mengatakannya", ucap appa mengacungkan sendoknya kearah wajah Jongin.

Aku semakin bingung dengan percakapan ini.

"Sehun, kau pasti tidak tahu kalau Jongin menyukaimu kan?", tanya appa.

Aku melotot, begitu pun Jongin. Kami saling pandang, kemudian aku menggeleng kuat.

"Dasar tidak peka", cibir appa.

"Benarkah?", tanyaku masih dengan mata melotot.

"Ah .. ne~", Jongin sudah menunduk dalam.

Aku mengigit ayam gorengku dan memandangi appa serta Jongin. "Lalu?", bingungku.

"Ya! Dasar! Kau seperti ummamu saja–uhuk!", bentak appa sampai tersedak.

Aku buru-buru memberinya segelas air putih. Dan Jongin membantu menepuk punggung appa.

"Pekalah sedikit, telinga appa sampai lelah mendengar namamu disebut oleh Jongin", dengus appaku.

"Aboji … aku menunggu waktu yang tepat", gerutu Jongin.

"Haaaah, appa sudah selesai …", ucap appa menaruh sendok makannya di atas piring kosongnya.

Cepat sekali …

"Kemarin kan kau bertanya mengenai _seandainya_ … jawabanku … khem", appa membersihkan tenggorokannya.

Appa mulai bangkit dan mengambil tongkatnya. "Aku merestui", ucap appa berjalan menuju ruang televise.

"Apa? Restu? Untuk apa?", bingungku.

Jongin hanya diam sambil menunduk dalam. Jongin memainkan jempolnya–kebiasaan saat gugup.

"Hey Kkamjong! Jelaskan semua ini", bentakku.

Perlahan Jongin menoleh kearahku. "Aku menyukaimu … lalu aku selalu bercerita mengenai perasaanku pada aboji … lalu … aku _lost contact_ denganmu … lalu … aku tahu–"

"Bicaralah yang benar", keluhku bangkit dan merapikan meja makan.

Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang bertele-tele.

"Huuh … maafkan aku … aku tahu kita hanya sebatas teman … bahkan kita seperti keluarga … tapi rasa ini tumbuh begitu saja", ucap Jongin.

Yaaaa, aku mengerti. Tapi yang aku bingung, dia akan menembakku di sini sekarang begitu? Kalau 'iya', aku akan menerimanya–sebagai namjachingu, bukan?

Jujur saja … aku merasa nyaman dekat dengan Jongin. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan kebanyakan _namja._ Tapi anehnya, kalau dengan Jongin … aku bisa lebih leluasa dan nyaman dengannya.

Ditambah juga … sesuatu berdegub lumayan keras di dada kiriku. Ini sangat menganggu–sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan mengenai hal ini saat kita akan lulus SMA … tapi, aku kehilangan nomormu saat itu … jadi aku harus bersabar dan berharap kau belum dimiliki oleh orang lain", dengus Jongin.

"Ke intinya, jongin", dengusku sambil mencuci piring.

"Oke oke … kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran …", keluh Jongin.

Entah apa yang Jongin perbuat sehingga ia tidak bersuara beberapa saat. "Karena aboji sudah merestui … aku tinggal menanyakannya saja padamu", ucap Jongin.

"Will you marry me?", tanya Jongin.

Membuatku membeku di tempat. Aku terdiam cukup lama. Tanpa sadar Jongin berjalan kearahku dan memeluk pinggangku. "Hey … jawab", bisik Jongin.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan appa sudah merestuinya?! Sejak kapan?!", bentakku.

Benar-benar! Kepalaku blank saat ini juga. "K-Kenapa juga kau malah melamarku? Kupikir kau akan menjadikanku _yeoja_ chingumu", bentakku kalang kabut.

"Sebenarnya aku maunya kau menjadi _yeoja_ chinguku … tapi karena yaah …", Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kata aboji, kau sudah harus menikah", bisik Jongin jahil.

"Hah?! Kapan appa berkata begitu?", bentakku dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Aboji! Kau merestuinya kan?", teriak Jongin.

"Tadi kan aku sudah berkata demikian", teriak appa.

"Bukan aku, tapi Sehun", teriak Jongin.

"Sehun? Anak itu? Belikan dia pembersih telinga! Dasar anak nakal! Dengarkan kalau appamu berbicara", bentak appa.

Sebenarnya aku tahu, sebenarnya aku mendengarkan. Tapi aku terlanjur kalang kabut dan otakku _blank_ seketika.

"Jadi sehun … jawabannya?", tanya Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Haaa! Ya ya ya! Terserah kau! Lepaskan tanganmu!", teriakku dengan wajah memerah.

Aku benar-benar malu dan bahagia. Jongin merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Jongin meraih tanganku dan memasangkan sesuatu di sana–sebuah cincin.

Jongin menatapku dengan senyum menawan. Tentu saja aku merona parah! Dan dengan secepat kilat Jongin mengecup pipiku. Aku yakin wajahku sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus. Tapi aku tetap tersenyum.

Haaaaaah, ternyata memang benar–

–tidak ada yang seindah rumah kita sendiri.

 _Home Sweet Home_

 **END**

Oke, ini udah END … jangan paksa aku buat SQUEL._.

Butuh waktu lama buat cerita oneshoot beginian tahu -,-" (bukan lama ngetiknya, tapi lama idenya broooh!)

Oh, ya … aku lagi galau menunggu hasil UN huaaaaa … jadinya aku gak punya banyak ide buat nulis cerita. Dan ini yang terbaru, fresh aku tulis langsung.

Aku juga gak ada keinginan buat nulis akhir-akhir ini. Eh, ngomong-ngomong ada yang nangis gak baca ni cerita? Aku nulisnya sambil nangis loh (diem-diem) tapi gak mewek kok …

Jangan lupa panggil aku **Nyanmu, Nyan, atau Maru-maru** (tinggal pilih ajah). Jangan lupa cek bio aku jugaaaaaa~

Ada yang mau tanya tapi takut gak dijawab? JUST PM me!

Soo … jangan lupa Review yaaaaa~


End file.
